Roman Goodwin
Roman Goodwin aka Rudger Goodwin in the Japanese version. He is sometimes romanized as Rudger Godwin. He is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. He is the apparent leader of the Dark Signers, as well as the Signer who originally possessed the Dragon Head birthmark. Background His birthday is never mentioned. Roman Goodwin, is the older brother of Rex Goodwin. Just like his little brother, Roman also served as an assistant to Dr. Fudo, while working in the R.R.D organization. Dr. Fudo was mostly bent on canceling the Ener D project due to the natural disasters occurring in New Domino City as a result of using the system. But wanting to continue the research, Roman researched occurrences similar to what was happening in New Domino City. He then came across the Nazca Lines. Once at the site of the Nazca Lines, a mysterious man who belonged to the Yliaster group spoke to him alone. The man told Roman that he is destined to activate the Ener-D Reactor and tells him to look into the light of the Ener-D Reactor. After returning to the facility, and Roman looked into the light of the Ener-D Reactor. He then saw the battle between the Crimson Dragon, and the Earthbound Immortials. He was then appointed as the head researcher of the project. Roman obtains the Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon and Ancident Fairy Dragon cards. Which are the keys to activate the Ener-D Reactor's control units. Dr. Fudo managed to take three of the cards, and flee, leaving behind "Ancient Fairy Dragon" when he was wounded by Roman's henchmen. The Spider dark mark appears on Roman's arm, where it struggles with the Dragon Head birthmark for control of his body. Nearly succumbed to the power of the Dark Signers, Roman decides to leave his Mark of the Dragon to destiny by tearing his left arm off, and placing it in a preservation canister (which was removed from the english version, and still had his hand without being ripped off completely). He then gives Rex the canister telling him to gather the Signers and someday defeat him. After that he activates and overloads the Ener-D Reactor which ultimately lead to the Zero Reverse, killing himself and subsequently allowing the first Earthbound Immortal released, Uru, to revive him as a Dark Signer. Personality Originally, Roman had a kind personality. However he began mentally struggling to keep his sanity as The Dark Mark, and Signer Mark fought over control of him, and he eventually was consumed by the Dark Mark according to Rex Goodwin. Following his transformation into a Dark Signer, his personality became very much sadistic, even described as mad by Yusei. Appearance He bears a striking resemblance with his brother. He has short hair. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga After Sect Ijuin lost to Yusei Fudo in a factory in the Satellite, he held his cards up to the sunset, clasped them together and prayed for cards to help him beat Yusei. Roman, in the form of the Skeleton Knight, appeared on an altar which had not been there before and took Sect captive. Yusei demanded that he give Sect back, but the skeleton challenged Yusei to a Duel. He is defeated when Yusei breaks the pipe he was running along, causing him to get disqualified for stopping. After losing, he starts to disappear, but asks Yusei his name before totally vanishing. While Sect is in the hospital, he appears to him in a dream. According to the ancient edicts, the knight says that he shall grant Sect's wish. When Sect wakes-up, he finds himself holding a card: A level 8 monster card, named Beelze, King of Dark Dragons. Roman later appears behind Yusei whilst he is Turbo Dueling against Hunter Pace, as one of his servants, Sect was currently being infected by one of the Skeleton Knight's dark cards, which Yusei along with the other Signers could feel. During Sect and Jack Atlas's Duel, the Skeleton Knight interrupts the Duel by bursting out of the ocean on his altar and salvaging Sect before he lost to Jack. He then reveals that he and Sect are involved within an evil, dark cult known as the Skeleton Knight's Crusade, which consist of several Duelists who wished for cards from the Skeleton Knight. These members all follow his commands and consider the Signers their enemies. He then disappears with Sect, leaving Yusei and Jack shocked at the events that just occurred. Roman's plans are later revealed to involve the "Ultimate God", which he plans to resurrect in the Sky Fortress Seibal. Meeting Rex Goodwin inside the Duel Gate, both discuss their past and how they failed to complete the Festival of Duality years ago but now they will finish it today. After summoning their respective representatives Sect and Akiza, the Skeleton Knight proceeds to watch the duel between them.9 When Sect summons "Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons" in the climax of his duel, the Knight congratulates him for mastering the powers of darkness and tells him to rise to the pinnacle of darkness. Following Sect's victory over Akiza, the Knight leaves with Sect into the Aerial Fortress Seibal. Encountering Yusei in the Northern Sky Corridor, The Skeleton Knight explains to Yusei about what happened to Sect and Akiza and what he must do in order to reach them. Noting that he lost the last time they met, the Knight makes sure that it won't happen the same way again.11 Yusei is eventually able to defeat "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" and the Skeleton Knight complimented him on his growth, wondering if Sect's situation had drawn out his power.12 He decided to unleash his full power, bringing out "Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos" and almost defeating Yusei, but Yusei was able to hold on with "Stardust Spark Dragon."13 The Skeleton Knight ended his turn, poised to win on his next turn with the effect of "Dragocutos," but Yusei was able to defeat him by combining "Stardust's" effect with "Phoenix Battle Wings." Impressed by Yusei, claiming that he was indeed the warrior that he'd recognized, the Skeleton Knight took his loss gratefully.3 Afterwards, Yusei asked the Knight what he'd seen in his memories. Roman revealed his name and his history with Ish and Rex, and begged Yusei to save Rex if Jack could not. The Machine Temple began to collapse, and Roman mused that it had been worth waiting 5000 years for a warrior like Yusei. Roman died in the wreckage, content with the knowledge that he had passed on Ish's last request to the next warrior and reunited with Ish's spirit at last. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Dark Signers arc After the Fortune Cup ended, Roman possessed Grady and Tetsu Trudge, in order to test the Signers, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. When the Signers along with Mina, Leo and Tetsu Trudge venture to the Satellite. They are meet-up with Martha. Roman appears imposing a Duel. Jack wants to, but is stopped by Yusei as he tells him that it's too dangerous to duel here, especially if a geoglyph appears. Jack is instructed to take Martha, and the kids somewhere safe, while Yusei, accompanied by Akiza, faces Roman in a Shadow Duel in another location. However, three of the children decide to watch the Duel. As the Duel unfolds, Yusei and Akiza notice two kids near the flames caused by the geoglyph and wonder how they got in when they are not signers. As Roman prepares to Summon his Earthbound Immortal, Uru. Yusei, and Akiza fear that once it's Summoned it could use the kids' souls as sacrifices. Luckily, Jack appears and uses his birthmark to stop the kids from being sacrificed. Yusei eventually manages to gain the upper hand in the Duel. As a final insult to Yusei, Roman uses evil magic to flee and force Rally to take his place. Rally manages to destroy Uru, but doing so apparently costs him his life. Roman, along with the other Dark Signers later appear before their rivals, the Signers to begin their final battle. For the mean while each of his comrades are currently waiting at each of the control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor with the purpose of dueling against their correspondent Signer rival. As for Roman, he awaits within the place where the system itself resides. After Devack's defeat at the hands of Leo, and Luna. He kills Greiger in order to make him into a Dark Signer by hanging him over the Original Ener-D Reactor. After Kalin's defeat, Roman's mark seems to be causing him anguish as it escalates up his arm. But he is confronted by Rex Goodwin, who Duels him. Rex loses on purpose in order to be reborn as a Dark Signer like his brother. Yusei and his friends enter the crater in the B.A.D., where they confront Roman. Although Yusei wins, Roman proceeds to tell Yusei that things have not finished yet, as an the King of the Netherworld will soon be born. Before Roman dissolves, he detonates a bomb in his left arm, blowing up the bridge and sending Yusei falling into the depths of the Enerdy Reactor (In the English version he doesn't do this he just warns Yusei about the King of the Netherworld's arrival while Uru's destruction caused the bridge to blow up). Roman is the fourth Dark Signer to be defeated. When Rex is finally defeated and the King of the Netherworld is destroyed, Roman and Rex are the only Dark Signers to not return to life. Quotes *So your Yusei Fudo? Relationships Rex Goodwin Dr. Fudo Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas Tetsu Trudge Gardy Greiger Rally Dawson Yliaster Kalin Kessler Knownable Relatives *'Rex Goodwin' (Younger Brother) Trivia *His birthday is, and his bloodtype is. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Tora Take *'English' : Marc Thompson all information on Roman Goodwin came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Roman_Goodwin Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males